Eu estou aqui
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Avery consola Nelson sobre seu irmão. (Avery/Nelson)


Baseado no episódio 02x07 "Corrupted Memory"

* * *

Avery apenas conseguiu respirar aliviada naquele dia ao desembarcar novamente em DC.

Mais precisamente ao entrar na Cyber Division e mergulhar no abraço de Nelson, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro e inalando seu cheiro enquanto seus braços quentes a envolviam.

Todos os casos lhe causavam uma quantidade significativa de estresse, mas alguns a afetavam mais do que outros. Ainda que ela se esforçasse para manter a maior distância emocional possível das vítimas, sua condição humana tornava isso difícil.

Por mais que tentasse, Avery não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça a expressão desesperada de Tristan Jenkins pela morte da garota que, no mundo de fantasia criado por sua mente, era sua amiga.

Ela também não conseguia esquecer os gritos de Isabel na gravação, o estado em que seu corpo fora encontrado, nem a expressão nos olhos do pai ao matar o assassino da filha.

"Isabel teria gostado de você" a voz de Tristan ecoa no fundo de sua mente.

Quando Nelson a solta, ele abre o sorriso que ela havia aprendido a amar com todas as forças. O sorriso sem o qual ela já não conseguia imaginar sua vida.

\- Dia difícil hoje, certo?

Avery balança a cabeça positivamente.

\- Tristan não é assassino. Ao menos, impedimos que ele se tornasse um.

\- Eu vi o que você fez pelo video chat. A forma como você o convenceu. Aquilo foi incrível.

Ela esboça um sorriso, mas o tom de voz de Nelson a deixa alarmada. Não era o timbre de sua voz normal ao recebê-la de volta quando não viajava com ela. Era um tom de voz distante e um tanto cansado de alguém que havia acabado de passar por um estresse emocional.

Analisando rapidamente seu rosto, ela tem certeza.

\- Pelo que vejo, - ela diz apoiando as duas mãos em seus ombros, com o rosto muito próximo ao dele - você também não teve um dia muito bom. O que aconteceu, amor?

Nelson respira fundo.

Ele pensa em dizer a Avery que nada aconteceu e esquecer de uma vez por todas aquele dia, aquele desagradável encontro. Mas por outro lado, ele sabe que ela não acreditará nele, e não irá esquecer.

Mais importante que isso, havia a promessa que ambos haviam feito no começo de sua relação: ser honestos um com o outro, não guardar segredos um do outro.

Ele a beija nos lábios antes de responder.

\- Te explico tudo em casa.

* * *

\- Ele sempre teve essa... arrogância. - diz Nelson olhando para frente, sem encarar Avery nos olhos - Essa convicção de que ele era superior, de que podia levar vantagem sobre os outros. Isso parecia... Enchê-lo de orgulho.

Avery tem uma de suas mãos sobre a de Nelson, e está olhando fixamente para seu rosto.

\- Mesmo assim, houve um tempo em que éramos melhores amigos. Quando éramos crianças, nós fazíamos tudo juntos, e protegíamos um ao outro do meu pai quando fazíamos alguma travessura. - ele sorri tristemente - Isso durou até o início da adolescência, e então Jordan foi se distanciando, não apenas de mim, mas também de nossos pais. Então, quando ele foi para a faculdade, quando se formou e passou a ganhar dinheiro, se esqueceu completamente do que significa "família". Ele virou as costas para mim quando eu mais precisava dele, e hoje me procurou porque precisava da minha ajuda.

O rosto de Nelson está retorcido em asco, e seus punhos firmemente apertados.

\- Nelson... Eu sinto muito.

Avery se sente estúpida dizendo as palavras.

Soavam como o consolo vazio que poderia ser dado por qualquer pessoa - mesmo um desconhecido. Certamente não eram as palavras que se esperava ouvir de uma namorada, nem de uma psicóloga, e não significavam nada perto do que ela sentia e queria dizer.

\- Você quer saber a verdade? Eu não sinto muito. A escolha foi dele, certo? Ele decidiu assim.

Avery balança a cabeça negativamente.

\- As coisas não são tão simples assim, Nelson.

\- Se eu não significo mais nada para ele, então ele não significa mais nada para mim. Fim da história.

\- Sim, significa. - Avery o corta, e ele olha para ela, incrédulo - É por isso que essa visita te abalou tanto. Você está sofrendo por ele porque você sente falta dele. Sente falta de como ele era antes, sente falta do irmão que você tinha em sua infância. Você queria que ele fosse diferente, e ao mesmo tempo sabe que não é possível. Você sofre, e não há absolutamente nada de errado com isso.

Faz-se um momento de silêncio em que os olhos de ambos estão fixos no rosto do outro, como se o mundo todo tivesse parado ali.

\- Também não há nada de errado em chorar. - Avery estica a mão e seca a lágrima que está deslizando no rosto de seu namorado. Lágrima que nem mesmo Nelson parece notar ali. - Veja, Nelson. Nós não podemos escolher o que as pessoas que amamos irão se tornar, nem tampouco as atitudes que irão ter. Essa é uma das coisas mais simples, e ao mesmo tempo mais difíceis de se aceitar: que não podemos mudar o outro. A verdade é que tudo o que podemos fazer é agir da forma mais correta possível, e seguir com nossas vidas.

Nelson respira fundo e assente.

\- Você está certa. É só que… seria bem mais fácil se ele apenas… não me procurasse mais. Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado. Vamos seguir com nossas vidas, okay?

Avery assente

\- Okay. E Nelson… Você sabe que não está sozinho, certo? Aconteça o que acontecer, eu estou e sempre estarei aqui com você.

\- Eu sei. E eu sou muito grato por isso. Por ter você.

Nelson baixa os olhos e fica por um tempo observando sua mão e a de Avery unidas. Ele adorava o contraste de seus diferentes tons de pele, como leite e chocolate. Totalmente diferentes, igualmente perfeitos.

\- Tivemos um dia estressante hoje. - Avery rompe o curto silêncio - Precisamos relaxar. Toma um banho comigo?

Nelson sorri para ela.

\- É claro.

Inesperadamente, Avery inclina-se e segura seu rosto, capturando seus lábios em seguida.

Seu beijo tem uma mensagem que Nelson consegue entender. É um beijo que diz, sem palavras, exatamente o que ela havia dito segundos atrás: "Eu estou aqui." E também diz uma coisa que todos os beijos diziam: "Eu te amo."

Ele devolve o beijo de forma a dizer "Eu também."

Quando Avery se afasta, seu rosto está levemente corado, e há um sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Okay. - diz Nelson - Vamos para o banho.

Ambos se levantam e ele pega a mão dela.

Esqueceram-se de Jordan.


End file.
